Time slice technique refers to an imaging method in which multiple cameras are installed to face a subject from various angles and momentarily and simultaneously take photos of the subject and a computer is used to connect the photos, thereby making a standstill motion of the subject look as if captured with a movie camera. A time slice shows the subject in 3D and also provides a feel of transcending time and space.
In recent years, time slice videos have been provided during a sports broadcast. Thus, a multi-view detail image makes it possible to analyze and comment in detail about a sports game. However, as for a conventional sports broadcast, some imprecise time slice videos have been produced since a point where an event will occur needs to be previously selected by a time slice video producer. Further, during a sports game, events occur randomly. Therefore, it has been difficult to predict a point where an event will occur.